


Section commander!

by Just-another-evil-immortal (Just_an_evil_immortal)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Nonbinary Hange Zoë, Post-Return to Shiganshina Arc (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28765365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_an_evil_immortal/pseuds/Just-another-evil-immortal
Summary: It's been a few weeks since the return from shiganshina. Hange's still grieving
Relationships: Moblit Berner & Hange Zoë
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Section commander!

It was one of those days again, Hange wasn’t sure how long they had been awake. Since the sun was seemingly starting to rise again probably a long time. They had zoned out for a while and now looked at the paper laying on the desk in front of them again.

Hange wasn’t really able to see them properly, they were getting so tired that seeing was becoming a problem. They took off their glasses and rubbed the bridge of their nose. Normally Moblit would arrive around this time and bring them a strong black coffee back when they were staying awake for titan research and not for endless papers and reports about the missions outside the wall.

Hange lowered their head onto the table, partially to try and get enough energy to not instantly fall asleep and partially to try and get the thought that Moblit would come through the door with a coffee, talking about what he had come up with that could help them progress in their research.

It was a bittersweet thought, on one side a happy memory but also one that they could never experience like this again. The old scouts hadn’t quite gotten used to calling Hange just commander so everytime someone called them just section commander, or simply Hange, their heart would ache a little.

The thought that hearing their own name would evoke such feelings would have probably felt foreign to them just weeks ago, but now…

“Section commander” someone said as they entered the room with a loud thud of the door “oh I’m sorry,” they said and broke the salut they had started in the middle of the door “I meant commander, not section commander”.

Hange couldn’t entirely make out the person, his rough silhouette, the bowlcut and the nervousness in his person's voice they could recognize though.

“Moblit” they said and stood up, partially in surprise and partially in excitement.

“What” he said surprised “No, I’m Armin.''

Hange picked their glasses up from the table and all the excitement changed to grieve as soon as they recognized the boy.

“Alert” they said with as little disappointment in their voice as possible “what is it”.

“I wanted to bring you a coffee, ^captain Levi told me you like it black and I figured that makes sense because of your habit to stay awake long so I brought you one” he was speaking pretty fast and seemed a bit nervous.

As he placed the coffee on Hange’s table they again recalled their thought from earlier, They were still trying as hard as possible not to sound grim or sad but couldn’t help but sigh and even a tear escaped their eyes. They rubbed it away and covered the move by pretending to adjust their glasses.

“Thank you” they said, a grateful smile on their lips. They weren’t sure if it seemed real but Alert seemed satisfied and did a last salute before leaving. With the coffee they were at least going to be able to stay awake long enough to finish the mission report. It didn’t exactly taste good but they were grateful about that since it didn't taste like Moblits… and again Hange caught themselves thinking about… the one they shouldn’t think about since it was making everything just worse.

Suddenly they remembered whom this office had belonged to before. One grip into the lowest case of the desk and a bottle of amber colored liquor rolled into their hand.

A little bit with their morning coffee and they would be distracted enough for some time to get their work done.

**Author's Note:**

> Hange is my favorite character and I missed writing them so here is something small


End file.
